Here Without You
by ilove jacksparrow
Summary: Post AWE. Songfic to 3 Doors Down's "Here Without You." Will/Elizabeth. Told from Will's POV; Will's feelings and views on his fate and his hopes for the future.


It had been nearly ten years since I'd held her in my arms. Ten years since we'd been pronounced husband and wife. Ten years since I'd given her my heart, both literally and figuratively.

As of the next sunrise, I would be free of the Locker… for one day. One day that I could spend with Elizabeth. That one day I would be able to prove my pent-up love and desire to her for the second time. I'd looked towards that day ever since I saw my first sunset in the Land of the Dead.

Jones hadn't done his job, and as Tia Dalma- or should I say Calypso? –had told us, the lost souls had to find their own way to the afterlife. Not all of the souls had found the path, however, during Jones' reign. A great deal of my first week of being the Dutchman's captain was spent ferrying those souls and those who had died during the last battle. The battle where I'd caused Elizabeth more pain than good.

On the shore of that beach, I'd claimed her as mine. That one day was burned into my memory forever, like Jack's P brand; it would never fade. Every night- when there weren't any souls in need ferrying -, I would dream of my wife's face and her smile. Her eyes would glitter like they had when I'd originally proposed to her. Her hands would touch my face, and my eyes would fly open to see that it was just a dream; a mere fantasy that my desire had conjured in sleep.

I'd come to deal with my terms of fate even before I set foot upon the Dutchman that day. There was no getting out of it. It was considerably better than the alternative. Had I not had Jack's help and stabbed the heart, I would've been dead in Elizabeth's loving arms. No, this fate was the better half of the bargain. As I'd turned to leave the beach, she'd kissed me as she'd only done a limited number of times before. When I'd released my hold on her, I could feel my figurative heart break in two when I saw the look she was giving me. I'd wanted to say more than I had, but I didn't want to make it any harder on her than it had to be.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

I entered my quarters, gently shutting the doors behind me. By the grace of God there had not been but one batch of souls that day. It was as if the world was granting me peace for the upcoming day, and I was not complaining.

I laid upon my bed, closing my eyes as I felt an odd, tugging sensation overbear my senses. I tried to relax against it, and I succeeded by falling into a sleep-like state.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As always, I saw my beloved Elizabeth's face. Only this time, when she spoke, it wasn't her soothing voice, but with a voice as loud as a faint wind. It carried the silkiness of a rich chocolate piece, smooth yet bitter at the same time.

_But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

"William Turner," the intruding voice spoke quietly, my mind immediately realizing that it was Calypso who was speaking through my wife. "You have served for ten years upon this vessel. You have done your job dutifully in helping those in need. You have broken the terrible cycle that Davy Jones had begun, therefore you've freed not only the sea-ridden souls, but your crew as well." I barely nodded, not certain if I was physically doing so or not. But I figured that it did not matter; the men would knock before entering. "Your wife has been faithful to you, and bore much suffering early on. The pain of losing you was too much, but she found a way through it." A mischievous grin broke out across Elizabeth's face. "That is why I am freeing you. Your father can take your place."

As soon as it had appeared, the image was gone and my eyes were wide open. Perhaps it was just a dream. I'd had many dreams of being with Elizabeth once and for all, forever and always.

Pain and suffering? Was she alright? Obviously she was alive, so I took that as a positive sign. Unable to relax any more, I rose and went back onto the deck. Father was at the helm, and I couldn't help but wonder if what Calypso had said was just a dream. If it was in fact reality, and not some cruel figment of my imagination, then my father would be damned to the ship forever.

Slowly, I ascended the steps towards him. "Cap'n," my father greeted, a smile playing across his thin lips.

I returned his smile and went to stand beside him. We stood in silence, struggling to tell him what I knew. As if reading my mind, he spoke. "I know, William. You're free."

I turned to him, the smile on my face never fading. "You're certain." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Aye, son. I was destined to be at sea. It wasn't a fate that was meant to be yours forever."

Nodding, Father pulled me into a warm embrace. "You've done well," I heard him whisper as we pulled apart.

I directed my gaze to the horizon. The sun had just sunk below the sea. The stars were reflecting brightly in the water, creating the illusion that we were floating upon the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun rose dutifully the next morning. I climbed onto the rigging as the Dutchman sailed towards it, and my vision became blurred. It was as if I was observing the effects of a heat wave, my sight wavering. Then, as soon as it had begun, it vanished.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

Instead of the lone horizon, I was now facing an island. The ocean lapped gently at the shore as I took it all in, and I wondered why we were heading onto this particular island. Wasn't I supposed to return to Elizabeth? It was then that I saw the cliff with two figures standing upon it. They appeared dark in the fading light as they raced down the cliff's side, their feet kicking sand behind them as they ran.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

The Dutchman sailed as close to the island as it could go. With one last grateful look at my father, I climbed off of the ship that I'd called home for ten years. I scaled down the rope ladder with ease and I descended into the water with a silent splash.

As I adjusted to the pulsation of the water around me, I could feel another odd sensation. It was familiar, yet unknown at the same time. A grin burst across my face as I realized what it was; my heart had returned to my chest.

The water saturated my white shirt as I waded towards the shore, my feet faltering as I adjusted to walking upon land once again. The sound of feet pounding against the warm sand brought me out of my thankful trance. I smiled when I saw Elizabeth.

She flew into my arms as they ensnared themselves around her. My head buried into her neck as she embraced me as well. I could feel a hand tangling in my hair as I took in the scent of her.

"Will," she whispered as she tried to catch her breath. "You're here! I thought…"

"That I wouldn't come back?" I pulled away to look at her face. "I'm free," I whispered, smiling gently at her expression.

"You won't have to leave come next sunset?"

"No," I breathed as I stared into her eyes. "Never again." Slowly, I took one of her hands and placed it upon my scar. A mischievous grin broke out across her face as she felt my heart pulsating beneath her touch.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello_

Not wasting another moment, she pressed her lips to mine. They were as perfect as I'd remembered. The memories of our last kiss were mere lies compared to the current moment. "Will," she murmured, breaking our connection. "This is your son."

The second figure that I'd spotted from afar came to stand beside his mother with an eagerness not different from hers. He had Elizabeth's soft, honey-colored hair, which framed his face in a couple of gentle waves. "I've waited to meet you, Papa!" The young boy flew towards me as I knelt to his height. His arms clasped around my neck as my own pulled him to me. I'd never imagined that our make-shift honeymoon could've left her as a mother.

"What's your name?" I questioned as I regarded him carefully. His dark eyes mirrored my own as he responded.

"William Turner the Third," he announced proudly, squaring his shoulders. "Mama says that I remind her of you."

Smiling for the millionth time, I temporarily raised my gaze to Elizabeth. She smiled innocently down at us.

Averting my gaze back to our son, I rose to full height and wrapped an arm around her waist as William gazed up at us. "You won't have to leave, Papa?" I ruffled his hair as he beamed at me.

"No, son. I won't. At least, not that I'm planning on…"

"And if you do," Elizabeth whispered as we began to walk to a place unknown by me, "then I shall have something to say to the person responsible."

I laughed as we reached a small, wooden cabin that overlooked the cliff and it's plain. William opened the door and took my free hand. "I want to show you my room!" I smiled apologetically at the mother beside me.

"I'll be sure to make up for this tonight," I whispered as I pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I'm looking forward to it." A suggestive smirk stole across her face as I followed William.

_I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

He spent most of the evening showing me all his toys and doodads. Each model ship that he owned had a separate story. "Captain Jack told me that each ship was like a person. She had to find wind to sail, otherwise she'd be good for naught. Mama says that you're her wind."

I turned to see his Mama in the doorway, smiling at the scene before her. "William," she began as she pulled herself out of her reverie. "I think it's time that you retire for the night."

I looked back down at my son. "I'll be here in the morning. You needn't worry."

Smiling, he climbed under the covers. "Can you tell me a story, Papa?" I looked back at Elizabeth, who looked knowingly at the boy. "On second thought, perhaps tomorrow would be better off," he quickly added at seeing his mother's expression.

I laughed, and smoothed his silky hair. "Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, Papa," he replied as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too, William," I whispered.

Slowly, I stood and exited, waiting as mother and son said their goodnights. Slowly, she shut the door and smiled seductively, leading me by the hand towards our room.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

As soon as the door was shut behind us, I turned and wrapped my arms about her body, pulling her to me. "I've missed you," I whispered, kissing her gently.

"You have no idea," she countered, allowing me to lead the dance we were about to engage in.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

I slowly moved my lips from hers and placed them on her cheek, working my way south. I could hear her breath quicken as I nipped lightly at her neck. Her hands gripped onto me as my own freed her shirt from her skirt. "You look lovely." My voice was rough with desire as I slipped my hands beneath her shirt. Her flesh was hot under my touch, and I could feel my own doing the same as her hands grazed my slightly revealed chest.

She pulled away as her gentle fingers found the hem of my own shirt, and she gracefully pulled it over my head. It crumpled soundlessly on the wooden floor. Elizabeth's lips sought out my own, and she greeted them with suppressed desire. As I closed my eyes at her touch, I caught sight of the bed behind her. Slowly, I led pushed her back towards it, my hands slowly easing her onto the soft mattress. "I love you, Elizabeth." I spoke gently as I gazed down at her. Her hands wove into my hair once again, pulling my mouth to hers.

"I love you, Will. I've missed you," she repeated herself from earlier. However, before either of us could utter another word, we found ourselves beyond the point of coherent language.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke with a start. Instead of my beloved Elizabeth lying beside me, there was nothing but air. Instead of the door that led to the hallway, there was only the door that led to the Dutchman's decks.

Sighing, I gazed up at the wooden ceiling. It was just another dream; another figment of my imagination. It seemed as if my imagination enjoyed torturing me so.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

Another year was still remaining. I still had three-hundred and sixty-five days to wait until our reunion could be real. I didn't have a son. I couldn't; we'd only been 'together' twice, and that had been on the island. My memories were haunting me, and I wished more than ever that I could forget until I could be with Elizabeth. Forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: And that's where I'm leaving it. My other Willabeth song-fic/one shots can satisfy you if you want more, perhaps:). The rest of this story is up to your imagination. I would be much obliged if you'd review. Anonymous reviews are ON, so you could put Frankenstein as your name and I wouldn't mind:). Lyrics are property of 3 Doors Down. POTC characters are all property of Disney. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
